The present disclosure relates generally to improving agricultural product application via an agricultural implement. In particular, the present disclosure relates to using a rubber-molded in-furrow boot capable of flexing to apply fertilizer via the agricultural vehicle and/or implement.
Generally, planting implements (e.g., planters) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Planting implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. An agricultural product conveying system (e.g., including a tube portion and a surrounding boot portion configured to mount the agricultural product conveying system to the row unit) is configured to deposit seeds and/or other agricultural products (e.g., fertilizer) into the trench. The opener/agricultural product conveying system is followed by closing discs that move displaced soil back into the trench and/or a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
When applying agricultural product into the trench, the agricultural product conveying system (e.g., including the tube portion and the boot portion) may absorb energy of impacts with rocks, debris, uneven terrain, etc., of a field. Absorbing the energy from these impacts may deform these components, thereby negatively affecting agricultural product placement within the soil.